Cats just like princesses
by Angel Kiss Hikari
Summary: Tadase is thinking about Ikuto on his room. But is he gay, or not? Find out the answer ,if it isn't obvious, in this story! Shounen-ai, IkutoXTadase.


**Why? Because my sister is annoying, that's why.  
And, I know it's a stupid and dumb story that's OOC, but just read it.****  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters, Peach-pit does. Those japanese people are just so damn lucky.**

**Cats just like princesses**

Once upon a time, not so long ago, actually, it was just last week if I remember correctly, a girl was sitting in her room castle, because she was, of course, a pretty pink princess. She was-

I'm sorry, but I have to interrupt this fairy tale for a more serious story. And by serious I mean, of course, yaoi. Doh. Hold on a second, I will continue this story after I hit my sister so she will shut up. Why? Because she's speaking whale, of course. Will you pay attention for once, please?

So, as I was telling, I mean writing, a girl was sitting in her room. And by girl, I mean girly boy. But you got that, didn't you? He was thinking about something, something meaning someone. Of course. And that someone was a boy, just like him, except that he actually looked like a boy. Boy meaning man. Incredibly hot man. And perverted. But, let's get on with the story, shall we?

Oh yeah, the girly boy's name is Tadase, but even you should understand that. And the incredibly hot and perverted man's name is Ikuto, of course.

So, Tadase was lying in his bed, thinking about Ikuto. And with that we mean what Ikuto would look like naked. Why? Because it's yaoi. Don't look at me like that, I'm only a screen, I can't do anything about what's written on me. Contact the author if you want to complain. And she'll just tell you that she's hyper and can't do anything about it. So, just don't complain and read. Or click on that arrow somewhere on your screen. But I guess you can't find it, because you're you. You could also press backspace on your keyboard, but then this story will come haunt you. So just read, will you?

Okay, where were we? Oh yeah, Tadase was thinking about what Ikuto would look like naked. Incredibly hot was the answer. He was almost drooling because of his thoughts. Ikuto had been on Tadase's mind for the last week, and he didn't know why. He couldn't be gay, could he? But, what else could be the reason for him drooling, just because he was thinking about his enemy, naked?

Or, just between you and me, is Tadase secretly… a girl? I mean, just between you and me, he looks, you know, like a girl… Nah, this story isn't yaoi for nothing. And by yaoi I mean shounen-ai, because if it were yaoi I had to be older to write it and it would have another rating. But, let's continue with the story. If we can call this stupid thing a story.

Somewhere else, not far yet not close to Tadase, Ikuto was lying on the roof of his house. And, surprised as you may be, he was thinking. Yes, thinking, isn't it a miracle? But I wasn't talking about the thinking; I was talking about who he was thinking of. Because, if you like it or not, he was thinking about Tadase. And by Tadase I mean, of course, Amu. But I have to take that back, because he was thinking about Tadase. Sadly. So, now we have two gay guys. So, what now? Of course, the rest of the story.

So, Ikuto, being the person he is, went to Tadase. It was already midnight when he arrived, because then he could watch him sleep. But, much to Ikuto's surprise, Tadase was still awake. But Tadase didn't notice Ikuto, because he was thinking about Ikuto.

"… Ikuto…" Tadase mumbled, not knowing that Ikuto was actually listening.

"What?" Ikuto said, not knowing it wasn't directed to him.

Tadase then said, thinking that it was only a voice in his head, said: "You're so hot…"

And Ikuto, really you won't believe me, blushed! Yes, he blushed! But what could he do now? I mean, what would a boy do if another boy said he was hot? Well, of course, he would have to say something back. So he did.

"… You are hot too." Was what Ikuto said. I, myself, don't see how Tadase is hot, but it was what Ikuto said, so I can't change it.

But now Tadase did notice it wasn't the voice in his head answering him. So, he turned around and saw Ikuto. Now, what to do in such a situation? I know, but did Tadase? Let's just wait and see.

Tadase, well, he went up to Ikuto and kissed him. Just like that. And that is the end of this story. Other stuff does happen, like that Rima finds out she likes Utau and everyone finding out that Kukai is actually a girl, but that's not yaoi, or shounen-ai, so I can't write it here.

So, let's just shorten it and say:

**And they lived happily ever after.**

**So, that was this stupid story. I just wanted to write something.**


End file.
